Fengtian Government
The Fengtian Government '(Mandarin: ''奉天政府), officially the '''Fengtian Government of the Republic of China (Mandarin: 中華民國奉天政府), is a state in northeast China. Currently headed by Zhang Zuolin, Grand Marshal of the Fengtian Government. The Fengtian Government is bordered to the north by the Russian Republic; to the west by Mongolia and the Sichuan Clique; to the south by the Beijing Government; and to the east by Japanese Korea and the Yellow Sea. The '''Fengtian Government '''is one of several mutually-hostile cliques or factions that split from China. It is named for Fengtian Province and operates from a territorial base comprising the three northeastern provinces that made up Manchuria. Warlord Zhang Zuolin, known as the "Grand Marshal," leads the clique. History Starting the century as a poor frontier region beset by lawlessness, Manchuria gradually came under the jurisdiction of the Warlord Zhang Zuolin thanks to skillful political maneuvering, competent governance, and some luck. Zhang Zuolin The Fengtian Clique has been led under Grand Marshal Zhang Zuolin. Starting as part of a small bandit gang, he helped in the suppression of the Boxer Rebellion and eventually gained a startling amount of power, having become personally embroiled in several conspiracies in the Republic. First becoming part of the Manchu Council in 1912, he constantly flipped sides between Sun Yat-Sen and Yuan Shikai in order to quickly rise up the ranks. The Fengtian Clique Being one of the few to actually support Yuan’s Emperor restoration, he managed to beat out his political rival Zhang Xiluan, gaining total control over Fengtian province in Manchuria. After becoming part, then backing out, of a scheme to restore Puyi to the throne of China, he used the leftover troops to establish his reign as one of the most powerful players in China. He eventually started to develop Manchuria into becoming a “model province”, and continued to rise his way up until he became involved in the Beijing government directly. While initially working with the Zhili, he eventually broke relations with them and was briefly exiled from the Beijing government. Second Zhili-Fengtian War The Second Zhili-Fengtian War saw the Guominjun led by Feng Yuxiang rebel against the Zhili, kicking them out of Beijing with a coalition government being made between Feng and Zhang. This didn’t last long, however, and the Guominjun eventually turned against their erstwhile ally in Manchuria. Zhang eventually defeated them and pushed the Zhili south, personally taking Beijing and Shandong for Fengtian. The Clique had become the foremost power in Northern China. The Northern Expedition This entire time, Fengtian had been supported by the Japanese Government, but the beginning of the Northern Expedition saw Japan redirect help to the Zhili as worry arose that Fengtian might become powerful enough to turn on their provider. The Northern Expedition ended with Fengtian being pushed out of Shandong, humiliated thoroughly. After the utter betrayal of the Japanese government, the people view the Empire with renewed suspicion and action against Zhang and his Council became more pronounced. Post-War Era After the Japanese betrayal, the second era of Fengtian began, re-establishing itself as the Fengtian Governancy. Now the people are demanding the return of the Republic, and those who support it, the Republicans, comprising several conservative democrats and liberals, are beginning to emerge in full force. Fengtian has been politically frozen after the Japanese betrayal, with Hebei once again being threatened and a dogmatic pro-Japanese faction left over from pre-Northern Expedition elites and their supporters bringing Fengtian to the brink. Fengtian Government in 1936 In 1936, Fengtian is relatively stable, at least as far as Chinese cliques go. Zhang is generally popular after his diminishment of power. It is undeniable, regardless, that he is still the de facto head of state, and all matters foreign and domestic are his to be weighed. Early 1936 sees the continuation of demonstrations which were no stranger to Fengtian in years prior. Socialists. The populist and pan-Asianist Concordia Association. Pro-government partisans. To quell these problems, Zhang Zuolin personally visits Beijing, the de jure capital of Fengtian, with disastrous results. Politics The Unions of the Manchurian People’s Association have gained increasing power in the past few years, and will likely continue to do so unless immediate intervention is taken. Concerns over culture and its impact on Fengtian society has been a constant discussion, by both elites and the working class- traditional cultures have lost their relevance to many in the South, while an anti-Han sentiment has been gaining traction in the North. Economy Fengtian is in a strange position in 1936. It is by no means a backwards economy. It does, however, have some problems leftover from the previous two decades. The economy under the Qing stagnated toward the end of the Empire. It has, however, seen much influx of investment, especially from places like Japan, and, to a lesser degree, American interests. The one, big, great problem, as there must always be, has been raiders. While Zhang Zuolin was once the leader of a bandit gang himself, the bandits that rule Heilungkiang have been tenacious to say the least, and brazenly raid settlements and leave Northern Fengtian near un-industrialized. If Fengtian is to go from a middling economy to a thriving one they must be dealt with swiftly, and with extreme prejudice. Other concerns regard developing either Middle Fengtian, consisting of dispersed industry, or Lower Fengtian, consisting of concentrated urban areas. All of this will lead up to the coming war with the Zhili; likely the final one and sure to be the most bloody. Category:Countries Category:Asian countries